Falling in Love
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: A songfic dedicated to jon3776, for his fanfic "The Redemption of the Black Sisters"! R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews.
1. Falling in Love

Can't Help Falling In Love

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hello, everyone. Guess what, I really like the reviews I got from my two Harry Potter songfics. Thus, this last one is dedicated to jon3776.

Darien: This fanfic sort of follows his story, _The Redemption of the Black Sisters_. And, since there are slightly more Harry/Bella fanfics out there, DJ has decided to make this a Harry/Cissy fanfic!

DJ: What can I say? I like odd pairings in nearly every book, cartoon, game, or anime I like. On let us get on with the show!

I do not own Harry Potter or "Can't Help Falling In Love" by ATeens from one of my favorite Disney movies _Lilo and Stitch_.)

Six months it has been since Narcissa and Bellatrix, now posing as Dumbledore's nieces, entered Hogwarts once again and as Gryfindors. Day by day, experience after new experience, they started to see a whole new side of what they were taught to be "impure" and "loathsome".

They have learned, through their own experience and Harry of course, that half-blood witches and wizards were a bit better then purebloods. While not magically powerful as pureblooded beings, their hearts and actions told otherwise. Cissy now had a new respect for them, same as Bella.

They also saw Harry in a new light too. Before they met him, they expected him to be too goody-goody and also have an over inflated ego with a ton of fans behind him. Alas, they soon saw the truth. Others often despised Harry; some claiming that fame got to his head, many blaming him for Cedric's death in the Tri-Wizard tournament, and the rest thought that he was nuts for claiming that Voldemort was back.

But, he knew let that get to him. His past taught him better then most wizards, and he handled it well. Plus, the two Black Sisters learned of his past and were frankly surprised that he had endured all torment and suffering… and still went on to defending the world from Voldemort.

When they asked on how he was able to endure it all, he told them about a mysterious man telling him this when he was very little. Flashback: They were at the park, and Harry was six years old at the time. The man introduced himself as Jon, and he told Harry, "What is right is never easy, and what is easy is never right.". It was then and there on how the came to understand Harry's character.

Because of being left in the dark for too long on account of Dumbledore and the Order, Harry changed. Not too much, but he did. He didn't trust Dumbledore completely anymore like he used to, and often took matters into his own hands. With his old and new friends, of course.

He figured that since the world was going to be on his shoulders, and a war between him and Tommy-boy would soon commence, he would have to be ready on his own. Thanks to teachings from the teachers, including Cissy and Bella, he was going to take the war into his own hands.

His power had greatly increased, making him on a level slightly higher then even Dumbledore! Now he was a lethal combination of houses; Gryfindor courage and strength, Slytherin cunning and craftiness, Hufflepuff loyalty and steadfastness, and Ravenclaw knowledge and cleverness.

Harry had endured through many trials, both outside and inside the school grounds, and he still remained the same to his friends. To the two sisters of the late Sirus Black, it was incredible. Bit by bit, day by day… the two started to fall for the young son of Harry James Potter.

Now, it was nighttime, the next day being Valentine's Day. It was a romantic time for most students during that holiday, except for a few. One of them was Harry, and who could blame that he was saddened at Valentine's Day?

He had little experience with women, and his disaster with Cho Chang just furthered the idea that he would have no true love life. Or a girlfriend, for that matter. He wanted a girl, or woman, that would love him for who he truly was. Not because he was famous.

Little did he know it, but his kindness and caring nature towards the two Black Sisters actually broke through more then he could imagine! The two ladies were in their dorm room, giggling like schoolgirls as they talked about a certain boy… no, man. A green-eyed man who had captured their hearts.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really am falling for Potter!", Bella whispered to her sister. It seemed that empathetic link between them and Harry worked well. They were becoming less and less of Narcissa and Bellatrix, and more of what they should have become, had Tom Riddle and their pureblooded beliefs interfered.

"I know the feeling, sister! Today in Quidditch, he looked very yummy and handsome too! I never seen anyone else fly as fast and free as he did!", Narcissa replied. Both had seen good Quidditch Seekers in their time, but never has free-spirited as Harry.

"Think he'll ask one of us to the Valentine's Day dance tomorrow night?", the black-haired beauty whispered.

Cissy giggled and answered, "I don't know. He really has a low confidence around women. And who can blame him? From all we learned, the girls in this school are actually more afraid of him.".

Bella frowned and recalled, "Yeah, especially after that dating disasters with that Chang girl. Honestly, I can't believe Harry fell for her once.".

Cissy nodded, then inquired, "If he doesn't ask one of us out… are you going to ask him?".

Bella was really shocked at this point. Even after all these years, the "game" was still the same. The boys had to ask the girls out, not the other way around. It was unthinkable! Although… someone like Harry Potter was a good exception to this "rule".

She answered, "I don't know… maybe.". She was unsure. With Harry, you never know what to expect, be they good or bad.

Cissy was thinking on the same lines too, then they realizes it was late. Time for bed. Bellatrix wished her sister goodnight, then went to her bed. Cissy got into her own, and snuggled into the soft, plush comforter. Turing out the lights, both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

After a few minutes, Cissy peeked from under her covers to look at Bella. Even though she was a mere few feet from her to the left, she saw that the raven-haired seductress was asleep. Slowly, quietly, the blonde-haired bombshell took out a small locket from underneath her pillow.

Using the moon as light, she opened it up to reveal Harry's picture inside the golden charm. To her, Harry had changed her life drastically. Getting a second chance at life, learning all about wonderful Muggle technology just like that _Star Wars Trilogy_ they saw together at his house, getting to know real people, and also being treated with dignity, respect, and… friendship.

She inhaled the picture deeply, for it had his scent on it. The warm, masculine scent was a bit lighter then her late husband, but much more heavenly and also calming. She clutched the jewel to her heart, which was rapidly beating away at the moment.

"Harry… you've done so much for us, despite what we were and what we did. For that… I truly thank you.", she whispered softly. She fell back on her pillow, thinking on how much Harry meant to her. It was clear now… she was in love with the man.

As she continued to think more on the wildfire that was Harry Potter, a song came up in her head. It was a song she heard from one of Harry's DVD's that she watched some time ago, and it seemed to fit her perfectly on how she felt towards him.__

_(I just can't help falling in love with you)_

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I say would it be a sin_

_(Be a sin)_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows (Oooh)_

_To the sea (Oooh)_

_So it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

Some things are meant to be 

Narcissa looked up at the moon, and sighed regretfully. 'Why could I have met Harry long ago, before all of this?', she wondered.

To her, Harry was her destiny. She genuinely cared for the young man, not because of he was the legendary Boy-Who-Lived. She had come to learn and see of his past, and was very awed on how he had developed over the years. To her, he was a miracle. And also the reason why Voldemort was so afraid of him.__

_Take my hand (take my hand)_

_Take my whole life too (life too)_

For I can't help falling in love with you 

She had to admit one thing, she owed her life to the man. He had taken on the large responsibility of caring for them, protecting them from either Death Eaters or Aurors, least one should know the truth. Heck, she even had to defend herself against her own son, Draco, when he assaulted her and Harry.

True, she was in disguise at the moment, but seeing her son attacking Harry and trying to kill both her and him… just broke her heart dearly. She saw that the Death Mark was on his arm, and realized that he had forsaken the second chance she had given him at Gringots. He was now expelled, and sent to Azkaban.__

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I, I can't, I can't help_

_Falling in love (falling in love)_

_With you (with you)_

When she had seen Harry fight her son, she saw on why the Dark Lord and her husband feared him. His eyes were burning like green fire, his very being radiating with raw and unsurpassing power. His stance was tall and proud, but his aura radiated protectiveness and strength.

Malfoy had indeed gotten stronger, but it was clear that Harry was his superior. Even with Bella and herself helping Harry, it seemed that their help was unnecessary. Still, he thanked them after the fight and said that they were great help. So strong, yet so humble. A good quality that allowed Narcissa to fall in love with him.__

_Like a river flows (Oooh)_

_To the sea (Oooh)_

_So it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

Some things are meant to be 

She suspected that her sister also loved Harry, but couldn't be sure. After all, the history between the two were somewhat… awkward. Still, it was promising to see that the two got along bit by bit. Slow process, but it was making some progress.

Cissy stiffened when she heard her sister squirm some in her sleep. She heard moaning, and she heard the name "Harry" slip out between the ex-Death Eaters lips. Narcissa flushed some, knowing on what her sister was dreaming about.__

_Take my hand (take my hand)_

_Take my whole life too (life too)_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Take my hand (take my hand)_

_Take my whole life too (life too)_

For I can't help falling in love with you 

'But… if my sister does feel towards Potter like I do, what now?', she wondered. She loved her sister dearly, and would never try to come between her and anything she wanted. However… if the person was Harry, it was a different matter altogether.

"I-I'm sorry, sister. But, Pot- Harry is a very rare and special man. I will try my best to win his heart.", she softly whispered to her sister, who did not seem to hear her. She seemed to be enjoying her dream very much.__

_Like a river flows_

_That's the way it goes_

_I just can't help fallin' in love with you_

_(Fallin' in love for you)_

_Like a river flows (yea yea)_

_That's the way it goes (cause I can't)_

_Fallin' in love with you_

_Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)_

_That's the way it goes_

_I can't help falling in love with you_

_(I can't help falling in love with you)_

_(I can't help falling in love with you)_

She closed the locket up, and slowly drifted back into her peaceful slumber. But, before completely drifting off to sleep, she issued a warning to her sister. She said, "All if fair in love and war".

How right she was! Soon, it would be an all-out battle for Harry Potter's heart!__

Fallin' in love with you 

(Author's Notes: Well, how was this? I hope everyone liked it.

Darien: DJ joined the Yahoo Group that featured the next chapter of _The Redemption of the Black Sisters_, and was inspired by it. We all hope jon3776 likes it.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	2. A Whole New World

A Whole New World

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hello, everyone. I just bought the new DVD of _Aladdin_, and this song automatically gave me an idea! Since Harry is so fascinated by magic, why not show Bella and Cissy that the Muggle world is not as all bad that the purebloods have deemed it so.

Again, I assume many of you saw that Bella and Cissy were fascinated when they saw _Star Wars_. So, how about Harry here shows them a whole different side of the world! Hopefully, you know where I'm getting at.

I do not own Harry Potter or _A Whole New World_ sung by the original duo Regina Belle and Peabo Bryson back in 1992)

After a restful night, the Black Sisters emerged from their slumber in a good mood. Both had dreams of their new crush, and needless to say… they seemed to be very pleased indeed.

"Have a good rest, sister?", Bellatrix asked while changing into her red/gold robe.

Narcissa answered with a sly smirk, "I did indeed, sister. Although, it was a bit of a problem with you moaning out Harry's name and tossing and turning.

Bella blushed crimson, but said nothing as she went to the showers to wash up. Cissy followed closely, but her thoughts still stemmed on the green-eyed man that was near Tom Riddle's powers.

After they showed and changed into their regular common room robes, they went downstairs and were very happy to see their crush waiting for them on a plush arm chair.

"You girls ready?", he asked politely. It was now rumored through the entire school that the two girls and Harry were an item, thus the young man was teased at nearly every turn for having two girlfriends.

They both nodded, and that is when they made of for their first NEWT classes of the day. Bella hung onto Harry's left arm, while Cissy took his other arm. Harry was no longer confused and nervous as he usually was when they did that, but actually amused and content.

Nighttime, 7:30 p.m.

It had been a tiring day for the trio, not only with school work but also with people teasing them as being a threesome. Harry took it in strides, as did the two ladies. His two prefect friends, Hermoine and Ron, also gave the teenagers a bit of a annoyed time.

"Man, this was insane today.", the green-eyed youth groaned out.

Cissy, on his right side, sighed loudly and replied, "I agree. Today was really testing to my nerves.".

Bella growled softly and declared, "If any git says ANYTHING again about us, I'm going to curse him or her until next week!".

Harry chuckled at this, the antics of Bellatrix really getting to him in a good way. The two talked to one another frequently over the months, and it seems that the hero and the ex-Death Eater have come to terms with one another. Bella was indeed sorry about Sirus and was an accident on letting him die. Harry also accepted that she was no longer the villianess she used to be, and her apology. Thus, both were near equal in each other's eyes.

"Say, I got a surprise for you girls.", he told them softly.

The ladies's eyes widen some, hearing the mischievous tone and also seeing his eyes light up. Few times they have seen that look or heard that tone, and those times were most… memorably to them.

"What is it, Harry?", Narcissa asked. It took a while, but she started to call Harry by his first name rather then his last like she usually did.

"Follow me to the Room of Requirement.", he told them as he left quickly. The response was automatic, as they two luscious ladies trailed after their crush.

The trio soon came to the statue, and after finishing the requirements, the door opened before them and inside was a sight that the two ladies won't soon forget.

The room was decorated Muggle-style; the room itself was about 36 ft. in width, and 20 ft. in length. In the middle of the room was a large black leather couch, propped in front of it was a small darkly multi-colored tiled table stand. Before the couch about 12 ft. away in front was a large 52 inch Hitachi flat screen TV set.

Above was a ceiling fan made of smooth oak, spinning around at top speed to keep the place cool. Up against the right side of the set was a multi-layered wooden board set. On the top were DVD's of many various movies and of various ratings, underneath was a DVD player, beneath that was a VCR, and finally a digital stereo system that was capable of DTS and Digital Surround Sound.

The Black Sisters gaped in awe and were stumped to see that Harry actually was able to conjure something like this! The raven-haired beauty exclaimed, "How did you think of all of this?!".

Harry chuckled and admitted, "A friend of mine, DJ Rodriguez, took me to his home in San Antonio in the United States about 2 years ago. He and his family allowed me to stay for a while, like a bit of a vacation. I got this idea from him.".

Harry motioned for the ladies to be seated on the couch, turned off the lights, conjured up some sodas and snacks, and popped in a DVD.

"What are we watching now, Harry?", the two ladies asked at the same time. They were still hyped up about Muggle technology, especially Narcissa, and it has been awhile since _Star Wars_.

The dark-haired youth grinned and replied, "It's a Disney movie called _Aladdin_, and it's an animated one.".

They were now excited, for they had never seen an animated movie before. When they were kids, spells and creatures entertained them. But now, this added a whole new twist. The young man quickly joined his two friends on the couch, right between them, and the TV, digital stereo, and movie soon flared to life!

Ninety minutes later

The entire room was filled with happiness as the final part past. The girls never had such a good time in their lives, even this topped _Star Wars_! They were spellbound at the beginning, the song from the Peddler and seeing Jafar's attempts to enter the Cave of Wonders catching their attention instantly.

They laughed when Aladdin raced all around Aghrabah to escape the guards, moved when they heard Princess Jasmine's declaration to be free from the palace and actually escaped, amused at Aladdin's crush on Princess Jasmine, in awe at the inside of the Cave of Wonders and the magic Carpet.

They laughed their heads off when Genie was introduced, and the song _Friend Like Me_ came on. When they music and song came up, Harry actually got up and danced in time with it! Bella joined in, and it seemed that Cissy was just laughing hard as she saw the two's antics. They playfully bowed to one another when the song ended and took their place on the couch again.

They were very amused when they saw Aladdin posing as the prince and his large escort courtesy of Genie. They also felt sympathetic towards Jasmine when she was mad about merely being a prize in Ali's eyes. However, they were under an enchanted spell when Aladdin and Jasmine took off on the infamous "Magic Carpet Ride".

When the song played, Harry had an idea forming in his head. 'These two were always shown and taught that anything Muggle was evil and filthy. Well, now's a good time as any to show them 'a whole new world'. One I think they may like.', he thought.

Getting back to the movie, they were slightly ticked to see that Aladdin was having second thoughts on releasing Genie, breaking his promise in the oasis. Terrified when Jafar claimed the lamp and became a sultan, then a powerful sorcerer. Bella and Cissy squeezed near Harry when Jafar sent Aladdin to the frozen north.

The ladies smirked widely when they saw Jasmine distracting Jafar so Aladdin could get to the lamp. The two gave Harry a suggestive look and wink, which made his blush slightly and gulp in fear. That got a giggle out of them. But soon, they latched onto the young man in fear when Jafar transformed into the large cobra!

'You know, Aladdin is a lot like Harry, in a peculiar way.', Cissy thought when they saw the fight between human and snake.

The girls eyes widen when they saw Aladdin tricking Jafar into becoming an all-powerful genie, then trapped him. He used Jafar's own ambition for power against him, and the three wondered if they could apply the same tactic against Voldemort. In short, use something he loves (power) to work against him.

When the movie was neared the finale, they nearly had tears in their eyes as the saw Aladdin used his last wish to free Genie, the Sultan declaring that Jasmine was free to whomever she wanted, and she choosing "the street rat". They all chuckled when Genie lifted up the picture and exclaimed, "Made ya look!".

The lights soon turned on and the credits rolled by, and when the song _Friend Like Me_ started to play, Harry actually got Narcissa to dance with him! The blonde deemed it silly, but soon went with the flow. After some steps and twirls, the duo stopped and headed out of the room.

"So, you girls liked the movie?", Harry inquired.

The ladies gave him a knowing look, smiled widely and exclaimed at the same time, "You bet!".

As they headed back towards the Common Room, the giggling girls talked all about the movie, their favorite parts, and even the characters themselves. Harry could only stare at them, amused and also glad to see that they were now drifting away from the things they were once taught by prejudice purebloods.

"Girls, the night is still young. Now, I have one more to show you before we go to bed.", he told them.

They paused from their chatter and looked at the young man in wonder. "What is this next surprise, Harry?", Bellatrix inquired. To her and her sister, the man was now full of surprises.

He just smiled mysteriously and replied, "Follow me and find out.". He then ran off, past the Gyriffindor Common Room and up to the Observatory Tower. The two ladies rushed after him, curious on what their crush had planned out for them. Ten minutes later, upon arriving at the top of the high tower, they received quite a shock.

Harry was standing at the edge of the window sill that overlooked all of Hogwarts. Beside him was a red/gold carpet… and it floated outside of the tower! Yes, Harry Potter had used his magic and actually enchanted the carpet to fly just like in the movie they saw!

He smiled at the two girls and calmly and carefully stepped onto the rug. The two slowly went to him, drawn by an irresistible force. He held out his hand and said, "Come with me, ladies. And I'll show you just what you have been missing for a long time.".

Going to him, looking down to see the ground about a few hundred feet below Harry, they took his hand and climbed aboard. As soon as they were seated down, the carpet took off fast and into the sky that was just littered with diamond-like stars. As they flew away from Hogwarts, the song they heard from the movie popped into their heads.__

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, when did_

_You last let your heart decide_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

On a magic-carpet ride 

As the trio sped off away from the school, they later found themselves racing across the entire continent! In twenty-five minutes, they were now out of Europe and over India in Asia. They came upon a large building structure, and it seemed to rival any castle or mansion that Cissy and Bella knew about.

"Harry, what sort of creation is that?", Narcissa whispered in awe. In all of her years alive, she had never seen such a building. Even the greatest of wizards and witches in Britain failed to have such a place.

Harry explained, "That is the _Taj Mahal_, built by a Muggle emperor named Shah Jahan in honor of his late second wife Mumtaz Mahal in 1631. He loved his wife so much, that he built the palace as a tribute to her. He finished it in 1653, putting all of his love and passion into for it was to be his wife's tomb.".

They were amazed at the building, not only for being the most beautifully crafted and largest palace they had ever seen… but also because it was built by Muggles AND in honor of a loved one.

'Wizards and warlocks have never done something like that for their loved ones… even a pureblooded one. But to see an actual grand monument built by Muggles…', they all thought. It touched them, to see something like that. They continued to fly onward.__

_A whole new world (a whole new world)_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But, from way up here, its crystal clear_

That now I'm in a whole new world with you 

Passing by small towns and cities, Harry showed them that people, not just Muggles or magical beings, can actually live with one another in harmony. Bella and Cissy were amazed to see Muggles getting along with wizards and witches, them not freaking out when one would perform a simple charm or spell in plain view.

Soon, they left China and the Great Wall. Bellatrix and Narcissa knew of the massive wall, but were still amazed on seeing it up close and personal. Harry was pleased with himself for learning about cultures and monuments in books over the summer in the past. He told them the history of the Great Wall, and the people and emperor who built it.

"Harry, why is it we do not know of such glorious monuments and places?", Cissy asked.

Harry looked at her in pity and answered, "I assume that they were built by Muggles, and pureblooded wizards in Europe are not too keen on anything related to them.".__

_Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

_(Don't you dare close your eyes)_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_(Hold your breath, it gets better)_

_I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

A whole new world (Every turn a surprise) 

As they passed China, they headed towards Japan. Flying over people, Harry showed them the various and beautiful landscapes in the countryside. Marveling on such beauty, the Black Sisters observed small Shinto shrines and also the people involved in ties of family and honor.

"The people here believe in nature, and also the souls of people. It does not matter to them if you have powers or not, it is their actions that determine their place in life.", Harry said sagely.

Passing some large and complex palaces that belonged to Muggle emperors, they left Japan and sailed over the large Pacific Ocean. As they passed, seeing the stars that never seemed to end, the girls snuggled up to their friend to keep warm. Harry just smiled at them and held them close, very pleased to see that his plan on showing them a new view on Muggles worked out nicely.__

_With new horizons to pursue_

_(Every moment, red-letter)_

_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world (A whole new world)_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

A whole new world 

The carpet soon changed course and headed back towards England. On the way, they came over the Hawaiian Islands and the Sisters just stared in awe as the saw Mauna Loa volcano exploding, sending chunks of lava into the night sky.

In thirty minutes, they arrived over the lands of Africa. Passing the regions, they saw black Africans living in harmony with nature and each other in their villages. Bella was surprised to see African shamans perform their rituals and ceremonies before Muggles.

Passing the massive savannah, and the immense desert of Egypt, the lands of Saudi Arabia, the carpet soared back to England. Making sure not to be seen, Harry swiftly guided the rug out of the Muggle world and back into the Wizarding world. However, he made one last stop.__

_A whole new world (A whole new world)_

_That's where we'll be (That's where we'll be)_

_A thrilling chase, a wondrous place_

For you and me 

It was about 12:00 midnight when they arrived back in Hogwarts. But, instead of arriving at the Observatory Tower, Harry stopped at the Gyriffindor's Girls Common Room. Gently, he escorted the two Black Sisters off of the carpet and into the room.

"I'll go back in the tower and return the rug. I hope you girls had a good time.", he whispered to them.

His response was a kiss on the cheek, and a hug from both of them. He blushed brightly, his cheeks now pink. They giggled, thanked him for the wonderful time and lesson, and finally went to bed. Harry went back out onto the enchanted carpet and flew back to the tower. If he was going to get caught, he would take the rap and not the ladies.

Landing back in the room, he disenchanted the carpet, rolled it up, and slung it over his shoulders to carry it back down to the Boys Common Room. Before he left, however, he turned back to look at the stars and moon through the window.

"I think this is where things will get interesting.", he whispered. Slowly, he closed the door and that was the end of that.

(Author's Notes: Well, I hope you like it. You figure out on why I chose this song? I wanted to have Bella and Cissy see the world in a different light, just like Aladdin did in the movie for Jasmine.

Again, this is dedicated to jon3776 and his fanfic! Here is a question from me: If you were Harry, which movie would you pick out to see with the Black Sisters? And also, which song do you think would best represent either of them?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
